Dr. Mario
Amazon.com: Dr. Mario and Puzzle League }} Dr. Mario & Puzzle League (entitled in Japan) is a 2-in-1 game released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005. It is a combination of ''Dr. Mario and Panel de Pon. Players are given the opportunity to select either the Dr. Mario game or the Puzzle League game from the main menu. The Dr. Mario game is based on the original Nintendo Entertainment System game, Dr. Mario. The Puzzle League game is based on the original Super Famicom game, Panel de Pon. Gameplay ''Dr. Mario'' The Dr. Mario game is centered on a grid in the shape of a bottle which are filled with "viruses" placed randomly across the grid. Dr. Mario throws multicolored "Megavitamins," or pills, into the bottle. The player then controls the Megavitamins and aligns them up with similarly colored viruses to eliminate them. When four viruses and/or Megavitamins of the same color line up in a row or column, they will disappear. The goal is to eliminate all of the viruses in the grid; but if the player manages to cause a Megavitamin to "block" the opening of the "bottle," the player loses. The Dr. Mario game comes with three single-player modes: # Classic - The goal in this mode is to eliminate all viruses from the playing field. # Vs. CPU - In this mode you play against the computer. # Flash - Playing against the computer you must try to eliminate the flashing viruses. It comes with two two-player modes: # Classic - Whoever successfully deletes all of their viruses first wins. # Flash - Playing against a friend, you must try to eliminate the flashing viruses. The game also gives you the option of sending a demo version to another player using a GBA Link Cable. ''Puzzle League'' The Puzzle League game involves swapping blocks horizontally in a grid of colored blocks to try and align at least three of any one color to eliminate the blocks. All the while, the grid moves slowly to the top of the screen; if it makes contact with the top, the player loses. It comes with six single-player modes: # Marathon - The object is to try and get as many points as you can without failing. # Vs. CPU - Play against a computer-controlled character. # Timed - The object is to try and get as many points as you can in the allowed amount of time. # Line - The player must clear all the blocks above a specified line. # Garbage - In this mode "garbage blocks" fall often. # Puzzle - The player trys to eliminate all the blocks in the field in a certain number of moves. This Puzzle League game comes with a multiplayer mode, a "vertical mode" (which involves turning the Game Boy Advance system on its side while playing), and the option to send a demo version to a friend via a GBA Game Link cable. References Category:2005 video games Puzzle League Category:Mario Universe games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Falling block puzzle games Category:Puzzle League (series) Category:Intelligent Systems games